The present invention relates to sealing devices for sealing a drainage arrangement, a drainage arrangement for at least partial installation in the floor of an area with such sealing devices and a drainage device for draining water from an area with such a drainage arrangement.
Sealing devices, a drainage arrangement and a drainage device of the aforementioned type are known from EP 2 423 395 A1. In the drainage arrangement described therein, a rubber ring of the sealing device acting as a support is introduced into the opening of the drain opening of the drainage body and retained therein in particular by the drain port of the water collection device, which are constructed as a drainage channel.
Disadvantageously, the rubber ring can be compromised, for example displaced, as a result of the insertion and adjustment of the drain port, thus preventing a sealing action. Moreover, odor traps disposed in the drain opening can no longer be displaced at a later time.